A fuel cell is a power generation system for producing electrical energy through an electrochemical redox reaction of an oxidant and hydrogen in a hydrocarbon-based material such as methanol, ethanol, or natural gas.
Representative exemplary fuel cells include a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) and a direct oxidation fuel cell (DOFC). The direct oxidation fuel cell includes a direct methanol fuel cell, which uses methanol as a fuel.
The polymer electrolyte fuel cell has a high energy density, but requires a fuel reforming processor for reforming methane or methanol, natural gas, and the like in order to produce hydrogen as the fuel gas.
By contrast, the direct oxidation fuel cell has a lower energy density than that of the polymer electrolyte fuel cell, but does not need an additional fuel reforming processor.
In an above-mentioned fuel cell, a stack that generates electricity substantially includes several cell units (or unit cells) stacked in multiple layers, and each cell unit (or unit cell) is formed by a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) and a separator (also referred to as a bipolar plate). The membrane-electrode assembly has an anode (also referred to as a fuel electrode or an oxidation electrode) and a cathode (also referred to as an air electrode or a reduction electrode) that are separated by an electrolyte membrane therebetween.